Secrets, lies, and the truth: His Path
by BlindingNight14
Summary: Watch the movie fic but different. Hiccup and everyone watches the movie but the movie is how I would have made it. Different plot, more characters, OC, more training, hiccup learning to fight. Astrid/Hiccup. Some stuff from the shows.


-Month 6 Day 15-

-Night Time-

-Cove-

-Secret Underground Cave-

Hiccup was dressed as the Painted Shadow, ready for an other night in a mask, helping both his tribe and the dragons. He looked at himself in a metal plate and fix any detial paint.

Toothless sat not to far behind Hiccup with a baby terror sleeping on his back, who Hiccup named Spitefire. He watch as the young child put on the brown hat that thin short fishing net hanged from on his head, making sure it hide his face. Over the six months he watch the boy grow from a aganst, sad, lonely, weak child to a happy, wild, outspoken, strong boy. And only it took was a little help and let Hiccup know he does have someone who cares for him.

Hiccup sighed. "The dragons should be here in a little. Guess I'll be-"

Hiccup wad cut off by a flash of light, taking him, Toothless, and Spitefire away in a blink of a eye.

* * *

-Night Time-

-Berk-

Astrid was walking to her house. Last night, she had ran into The Painted Shadow. Almost as soon as he had pinned her to her house walls, keeping her weapon away from her, she had fall head of heels for him. Now she was confused.

Did this mean she didn't like Hiccup at all? Was it just out of pity? She didn't know any more.

She tossed her fishtail ponytail off her shoulder and huffed. Both were myteries.

A scream cut through the air.

Turning she saw people disappearing in flashes of light. Backing away she stared eyed wide as child, teens, and adults were taken. Not soon after was she taken as while.

* * *

-The Dragon Nest-

-The Cave of Death-

The queen had sent her pets out to get her food when it happened. The young dragons who were to young to fight, disappear in a flash of light. She know somthing was happening and roar. She could not hear a single pet speak.

* * *

-The Hall of The Truth-

Once the light disappear everone found themselves in a huge cave like room with doors to one side and huge slacks of rocks. A white long sheet fall from the celling and fall right above the floor in a stright line. Chairs, couches, and bean bags pilled all around the floor.

Dragons were on the right side as vikings were on thhe left side. The second they saw each other, they charge...

Only to be push back by an invisable froce. A line was impirted in the ground a foot feet in with a faint green glow to it.

"Stop!" Shouted a voice from the front of the white sheet. There was a young teen in front if it. She had short dark blonde hair hanging in front of her face, one side shaved off. Gray-blue eyes, pale skin, and wore a leather skirt, bold purple shirt, leather heels, and leather sleeveless jacket. She looked around the age of four-teen: the same age as Hiccup.

" Who are you?!" Shouted Stoick.

The female smiled. "I'm BlindingNight14, but call me Blind. You're here to see the past, present, and future of this era."

"Is this some form of witch-craft?" Spitelout asked unease.

"oh, no witch craft here." She said as if speaking to a child. "I just wish to show you a world unknown. Now for you to watch the movie you have to promise to not attack the person who'll is here or the dragons."

Uproar happened. Vikings being protesting against her wish, whike the childeren and teens wonder who the mytery person was.

"Slince!" Blind yelled. "Now, lets meet this person and his compian. "

With a snap of her fingers white smoke form from the floor. A lean and dragon figure was seen from the inside. The vikings couldn't help but lean forward but the dragons who they were.

The Painted Shadow and the NightFury.

Villagers gasp at them. The human- if you could call him that in Berk's option- wore long cloaks, rope around the body, a hat with nets, and red painted. The person was pale, like ill pale as if the person was sick. He was tall but just a couple inches taller then Astrid, a medium size dragon was behind, dark as night with a baby torror looking over his head. It was a light purple with blue spikes and spins.

"Where-where" Hiccup made his vocie heaver when he saw the villagers. "Are we?"

Blind smiked at them. "Everyone this the Painted Shadow and his animal compian the NightFury." There were gasps in shock, horror, fear, and disgust through the berkskers.

Stoick, Spitelout, and many others just look ready to kill while the teens and childeren stared in wonder and shock. Astrid wasn't that to surpise like the others sense she seen them before.

" He will be in the middle sense he will not fight either side without reason." Hiccup turn towards her.

"Why am I here." He asked.

"You all are here to watch Hiccup's adventures, serecets, and future. All in long clips call epiodes, starting over seven months ago. And yes Shadow-can i call you that?- all secrets will be reviled."

"How did you-"

"Dear, i know all..." She said.

"Wait, where is Hiccup." To everyones' surpise it was Snotlout who notice it. It really shouldn't, he and Hiccup were closer now then ever.

Stoick looked aroynd noticing his son wasn't there with them. He turn to the... witch. "What did you do to my son?"

"oh, your son is here." She said with a glint of wisedom in her eyes like sea stones. "Now, let's start the first epiodes."

* * *

**I know this sounds strang but just go with ut you'll understand soon. **

**Please erview. Was it good, bad, needs work?**


End file.
